Ion the Hedgehog (New Age)
"Energy... it has its Uses... But how Fellow mobians consider the most common Type of energy powerful... Mine is beyond that of chaos... Im a living nuke... a Living Energy bomb... I can emplode my energy at will, and still survive... because my energy is Nuclear, I am Ion the Hedgehog... and i will Finish what H'e '''Started!" - ''Ion when Comparing his energy to Chaos. Ion the Hedgehog is a 18 year Old Grey Anthromophic Hedgehog capable of using Atomic energy at will, Ion was Sonic's Ally until Sonic died during the fight against Eggman, in which Eggman Killed him with a Death Ray. Ion Now taking his place as hero of mobius. Ion sees Sonic's friends as allies and became Better friends with them so he can help them recover from their loss. Ion also decided to try to avenge Sonic and End Eggman once and for all so peace can be achieved for all of mobius. Personallity Ion in this timeline is about the same as his other counterparts, the only difference is he Suffers from Depression to a slight degree after sonic Died. Ion is also Very vengefull in this timeline, Always trying to avenge Sonic by Defeating and riding Eggman Once and For all. Powers Atomic Bolt Ion's Singature Ability, Ion Fires a Bolt of Atomic Energy straight. what makes this his singature Ability is that this move has 3 variations. this one is the base Version of the other two versions. Atomic Barrage Ion's Second Singature Ability, Ion Fires Multiple Bolts of atomic energy in any direction he desires. Atomic Sphere Ion's Third and final Singature Ability, Ion Fires a Ball of Atomic energy straight at his foe, this one is Much More powerful, but moves slightly slower than atomic bolt. Atomic Burst Ion's Boosting Ability. Ion uses this to pick up his Pace, he can also knock over Enemies with ease and can easily destroy Eggpawns and badninks. he can also dash in the air so he can clear large gaps and to show off... but he rarly shows off with this move. Atomic Homing Strike Ion's version of the Homing Attack, Ion uses his energy to Home in on his foes and Strike with a Elbow, he can Change what Body Part he attacks with before he strikes, Giving him more variety and freedom with this move. Chaos Control Ion Can Use chaos control at will, allowing him to stop time at will or even teleport to another location. he gained this Ability when he was exposed to a small amount of chaos energy just by Touching the master emerald. This is ion's only chaos ability and is used frequently if he has a chaos emerald in hand. Atomic Fury one of ion's most Devastating Abilities and is used only when he needs to. This move Engulfs him in a huge Atomic energy shockwave that can Cove a very large radius and harms anyone in the blast Radius and kills anybody close to him that is Not able to withstand such Force and power. this move Tires ion to the point of passing out into a Short Coma State, If his foe withstands this... ion will not be able to defend himself because of this. Super Forms Chaos Ion One of ion's Super States, Ion can Enter this state by Collecting all 7 chaos eneralds. This form is one of his less used forms because its weaker than is other, more powerful Super States. Ion Has a time limit when using this from unlike his other forms which do not. His fur Changes from Grey to Green and glows A green Aura. His eye Pupils Turn a dark red color and his Chaos Powers Enhance 3 times giving him more Freedom to use more chaos abilities. his attack power Increases Slightly Giving him a slight Pysical Power Boost. Atomic Ion Ion's Singature Transformation. Ion's Atomic Energy Power increases by 4 Times and his Pysical Power increases 6 times. this is his go to Form when Things go way to far. his fur Color Turns from Grey to a Red Orange color and gains a Orange Yellow Aura. His Eye pupils Turn A Dark Orange. Gallery images.jpg|Ion the Hedgehog in his Awesome Glory Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:New Age Characters Category:Sonic Fandom Related